Too Long Apart
by CloudKitsune17
Summary: Takato finds himself longing to see Jenrya on his summer vacation with his cousin, Kai. Set in Battle of Adventurers Movie, without Minami.


**Too Long Apart**

--

Pairing(s): Jenkato, Kai+Takato(cousin friendship)

Summary: Takato finds himself longing to see Jenrya on his summer vacation with his cousin, Kai. Set in_** Battle of Adventurers **_Movie, without Minami.

--

The ocean waves rolled calmly in and out, the sun reflecting onto the clear, pure water beautifully, making diamonds appear in the revolving current. Even the breeze, fresh and sweet, was calmly brushing through chocolate strands of hair, relaxing the young boy as he sat on the sandy shores, bare feet digging slightly under the soft sand bellow him. His white t-shirt kept him cool in the summer heat, while his short, tight black shorts gave him an excuse to go swimming with the older boy who swam far away in the ocean, followed by a red dinosaur looking digimon who happily tried to catch fish.

Despite the calm atmosphere and charming sight of his cousin and partner getting along so well, Matsuda Takato couldn't bring himself to follow the duo in their merriment. Even with Culumon humming and giggling beside him, making little mounds in the sand in an attempt to make a sandcastle, the cherry eyed tamer couldn't force a smile upon his pouty lips.

Takato let out a sadden sigh, eyes fluttering shut as he let his mind wander, wondering how Lee Jenrya was holding out apart from him at the underwater ruins he had been so psyched into seeing with his own eyes. It wasn't that he wasn't enjoying himself, but Takato felt... rather alone without his dear friend by his side. Even with that short promise of him joining Takato at his cousin's house as soon as he finished, Takato felt it wasn't soon enough.

"_TAKATO_!"

Glancing up from staring blankly at the ocean waves that just tickled his toes, Takato watched as Guilmon and Kai waved back at him, the darker skinned boy holding up a spear that held a fish, still flapping its tail about in a vain attempt to escape. Culumon gave a giggling response, floating up into the air a bit to give a carefree back flip, small ears growing suddenly larger as a faint blush coated his white furred cheeks. Takato, for his part, gave a strained smile, raising a hand to return the wave to show he had acknowledged their catch, before the two returned to their swimming about, in search of more to catch.

Returning his cherry eyed stare back to the waves that lapped near his bare feet, Takato bit his bottom lip, noting how much those gentle ocean currents tried repeatedly to reach where he sat, but just unable to succeed each and every time, much like how the brunette kept waiting every hour for Jenrya would finally appear, but never once showing himself as the days drew to a close. A soft chuckle broke through Takato's lips at this, finding it silly of him to be so dependent on Jenrya, his best _friend_, to appear before him, like one would wait for a lover. That thought caused a heated blush to warm his cheeks, eyes widening a bit in surprise.

_'It... it must be the summer heat getting to me,'_ Takato tried to reason with his racing mind, raising a hand to run nervously through his chocolate brown locks. There was no way he could be thinking of Jenrya like... _that_. Sure, they had made friends rather fast from when they had first met in school, but Takato was sure that was because they had a lot in common, that the other kids didn't. They were Tamers, after all. Comrads, willing to watch each others backs when danger would rear its ugly head, which was more often then not. Depending on one another as much as you want them to depend on you. _'So why do I get the feeling I crossed that line between friend and... something more?'_

"Culu?" chirped the white digimon, large green eyes glancing up at the cherry eyed Tamer, feeling the troubled thoughts running through the others' mind from just his aura. A tiny frown curled Culumon's lips at this, his own troubled expression appearing on his cute face, resembling that of a kicked puppy, before a light flashed in his green orbs, a smile brightening his expression once more as he hopping into the air, landing comfortably on Takato's shoulder. "Help me make sand houses, culu!" he exclaimed excitedly, wanting to play.

"Oh..." blinking those cherry red eyes at the little digimon in surprise, a slow smile found its way onto his lips as Takato gave a short nod, moving to kneel before the rather pathetic sand castles he had already formed, "Sure, I'll help."

"Yippee!" Culumon chirped in victory, bouncing off the boy's shoulder to land with an ungraceful tumble into the soft sand, giggling as he attempted to make a sand angel before rolling onto his feet. Smiling softly at the small one's happiness, Takato tried to push back his troubled thoughts to concentrate on fixing up Culumon's small sand village, finding it hard as the clumsy digimon kept tripping and falling onto the new mounds that were made, crushing them instantly.

--

The sun was setting in the horizon by the time the small group had finished their dinner of fish and octopus, cooked by the camp fire that Kai's grandpa had prepared when they had returned with their catch of the day. Feeling full and content, Takato lay back on the deck, feet stretched out over the edge, feeling the sand beneath his still bare feet comfortably. He could hear Guilmon and Culumon off and about, playing with one another carefreely, enjoying their short vacation without having to worry of wild digimon appearing and attacking their home.

The soft sound of feet walking on the deck caught Takato's attention, forcing him to turn his head just slightly upwards to catch sight of Kai's dark, sea blown hair before the older boy let himself plop down near the brunette's head, leaning over him to flash a rather cocky grin. "Enjoying yourself, Takato-chan?" Kai teased in good warmth, winning a small smile from the cherry eyed boy.

"Very much," Takato responded, reaching up to catch hold of a loose strand of the other's dark hair, giving it a light tug as he lightly demanded, "You need to teach me how to catch those fish, too, though. I feel like I'm just lazing about all day."

This won a rich laugh from Kai, dark eyes sparkling in playful mirth as he returned the hair tug by snagging a strand of that chocolate brown hair. "No way," Kai announced, reminding, "You're on vacation, Takato. Just enjoy yourself. Its my duty to make sure you don't get into trouble, or else your parents might refuse to let you return again."

"I guess you're right," Takato chuckled lightly, not wanting his mother to worry herself into demanding to refuse her child from returning to Okinawa to keep him safe from getting hurt or into trouble. Sighing in light disappointment, Takato let loose an open pout, earning yet another laugh from the boy leaning over him. Takato winced, eyes squeezed shut, as the darker skinned boy flicked his nose playfully.

"C'mon, its getting late," Kai announced in a light tone, pushing himself to stand before he hopped off the deck, heading in the direction the two digimon were playing about. Pushing himself to sit up, palms resting at the edge of the deck, Takato watched his cousin inform the two it was time for bed, earning two disgruntled whines. Hearing Kai's rich laughter at this response, Takato's mind unconsciously drifted back to the times he had hung out with Terriermon and Jenrya, both of them watching their digimon playing with Culumon like little children, laughing happily to see their partners enjoying themselves. Hearing that deep laughter from the Chinese/Japanese mixed boy always make Takato swell with joy, causing a smile to curl his lips whether he was happy or not.

Shaking his head, snapping himself out of his train of thought, Takato let loose another sigh, giving the night sky a light glare as he whispered to himself, "Guess I can't blame the sun this time, huh..?"

--

It was late in the night, when every one was sound asleep, when Takato was awoken by a soft creaking of old floor boards. Moaning lightly, twin cherry red eyes, glazed from sleep, cracked open to give the room they were in an once over. The ocean wind lightly breezed into the open room, where they had placed their futons to keep cool in the heat of summer. Glancing over to where the deck ended, where Takato had been sitting not too long ago, Guilmon lay, snoring pleasantly, with Culumon snuggled between his head and clawed arm. To his right, Kai's grandpa was sound asleep, a few feet away from Takato, unlike Kai's futon, which he had insisted to place insanely close to Takato's, where he now let his tanned leg drape over Takato's chest, his head clear off from where his pillow was placed. Glaring lightly with a pout at the boy to his left, Takato moved to sit up, removing Kai's leg in the process, to get a better look around.

Suddenly, the deep chuckle of a familiar voice entered Takato's ears, followed shortly after with a teasing, "Should I be jealous, Takato?"

"Lee!" Takato hissed in a whisper, twirling around to come face to face with the other boy his mind had been repeatedly drawn to since they had parted on that airport. Feeling another blush heating his cheeks, Takato was glad that it was dark, hopefully hiding his sudden pink cheeks from Jenrya's vision of sight. Gulping forcefully, the brunette asked, "When did you get here?"

"Late in the day, almost dusk," Jenrya announced with a sheepish smile, scratching the back of his head nervously, "Got a little lost at first, until I found the trail that lead Terriermon and I to this place."

Sighing in relief, glad he had made it there safe, Takato gave a sweet smile, though not sure if the other could see, chirped, "I'm glad you could make it."

Jenrya nodded in agreement, before turning his silver gray eyes down to the still sleeping boy, undisturbed through the removal of his leg nor their soft conversation. "So, this is Urazoe Kai, your cousin?" he asked with an airy chuckle, raising a hand quickly up to his face to try and hold back an all out laugh at the ungraceful way the darker skinned boy slept.

"That's right," Takato spared his own soft chuckle, glancing down at his slumbering cousin as he added, "Don't let his looks fool you, though. He's very outgoing. Took to Guilmon almost like he was seeing an every day animal."

This time Jenrya couldn't hold back his laughter, having to bite his knuckles to keep quiet as he asked in a teasing tone, "Almost?"

Takato gave a light shrug, smiling lightly as he responded, "I was asleep at the time, but Guilmon said he did look a bit skittish at first when he saw him up close."

"I can imagine," Jenrya chuckled, laughter finally under control. Standing from where he kneeled, Jenrya moved to stand beside the sleeping digimon, adding to the small pile to set a sound asleep Terriermon down on Guilmon's other side. That down, Jenrya turned back to the cherry eyed boy, giving him a questioning stare as he asked, "So, where do I sleep?"

"Oh..." Takato spoke softly, before his eyes widen in sudden realization to the other boy's question, "Oh!"

Jenrya watched with a light smile as the brunette fluttered about in concerned worry on how to fit the blunette into their sleeping arrangements. After a full minute of this, though, the Chinese/Japanese mixed boy decided to give his friend a break, moving to once more kneel before Takato's futon as he asked, "How about we just share for now? I'm sure we can find me an extra futon to use after the others wake up."

"Um... O-okay," Takato replied with a stutter, his face heating up terribly at the thought of sharing a bed with his friend. _'Its-its only for one night,'_ he tried to remind himself as he fumbled with making enough room for the other to lay on, without feeling uncomfortably squeezed in, _'I can get through this.'_ Once Jenrya lay down in his offered spot, Takato took notice that he was the one now in a tight position, placed between his and Kai's futons. And it didn't help matters that the two had tried their best to share the same pillow, forcing their faces so close, Takato could feel the warmth of Jenrya's each and every breath mingle with his own. Gulping down a nervous clog in his throat, Takato whispered, careful not to wake up Kai or his grandfather, "...I'm glad you're back, Jenrya."

"Same here," were Jenrya's whispered response, voice deep and rather husky to Takato's ears. Shivering, despite the warmth that was still in the breeze from a hot summer day, Takato tried to will that bothersome blush away, only to feel it increase even more when Jenrya draped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him in closer to his chest with a soft, "Cold?"

"K-kinda..." Takato weakly replied, not wanting to tell the truth that it was Jenrya who had made him shiver, not the ocean breeze.

Jenrya chuckled softly, the deep rumble shaking his chest where Takato's head now rested. With that same arm draped across Takato, the blunette boy let it raise to run through Takato's chocolate brown hair, faintly combing down the wild locks gently, soothingly, as he mumbled a light, "Good night, Takato..."

Feeling lulled by the gentle caress, despite the embarrassing position they were now in, cuddled closely together in a way he was sure Kai would endlessly tease the two about for the rest of their vacation and thensome when they return, _'Or __**if**__ we return,'_ Takato noted, not certain if Jenrya will _want_ to return with him, Takato murmured a soft, "'Night, Jen..."

--

**-owari-**


End file.
